1. Field
The present disclosure relates to logic circuits, and more particularly, to a logic circuit including a variable resistance device, an integrated circuit including the logic circuit, and a method of operating the logic circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a logic circuit includes a flip-flop or a latch to synchronize an input signal with a clock signal, thereby improving an operating speed of the logic circuit while reducing power consumption thereof. If a signal supplied to the logic circuit is a multi-bit signal, a large number of flip-flops or latches are needed to process bits included in the multi-bit signal. If a large number of flip-flops or latches are included in the logic circuit, the size of and power consumption in the logic circuit is relatively great.